


[PODFIC] No One Thrills Me (Like You Do)

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Awesome Eve Moneypenny, BAMF Eve Moneypenny, Bitter Q, Bond is a menace, Bond is attractive, Eve meddles, Flirty James Bond, Humor, Jealous James Bond, M/M, Moneypenny sets Q up, Not SPECTRE Compliant, Oblivious Q, Petty Q, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Skyfall, Q is very bitter about it, Tea Stealing, Until it does, blind dates, it doesn't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: “Nonsense,” Moneypenny waved a dismissive hand in his direction, “I’ve already got it arranged. Friday, one o’clock. I’ve put it into your schedule and, hopefully, it’ll be a nice, casual lunch date with the possibility of dinner later. I’ll send a car around because I won’t have you late or lost on the Tube.Again.”Q thought of protesting, reminded himself of just who he was talking to, and quickly deflated.“Fine,” he finally grumbled. “But when it ends in disaster I’m free for the rest of the weekend. No meddling allowed for at least a week.”“Deal.” Moneypenny thankfully agreed.





	[PODFIC] No One Thrills Me (Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No One Thrills Me (Like You Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106911) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



I give you another great 00Q pairing and their story - subtle yet to the point with distracted Q clutching strongly to his denial and Bond stalking his one-letter-prey oh, so carefully. Also, sneaky Moneypenny is sneaky and wise. My many thanks to RayShippouUchiha for giving permission to podfic and my apologies in advance, for butchering the pronunciation of your handle. No disrespect was meant, my tongue just sucks... wait, that didn't sound right... see, what I have to deal with?

Music: [My Type by Saint Motel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOKJbofuCUo)

Cover Art: [“I’m not always going to be here waiting for you.”](https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com/post/163367790480/im-not-always-going-to-be-here-waiting-for-you) by [boredbeingregular](https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com) (source: tumblr)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n2cxdo5n7pf8ro8/No_One_Thrills_Me_%28...%29_by_RayShippouUchiha.mp3).


End file.
